


RocketFiction: Rocket's Monster Fantasy, Chapter Two: The Secret Lust Of the Big Blue Furry Monster

by Rocket_Nebula_Shootingstar



Series: RocketFiction: Rocket's Monster Fantasy [2]
Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: James P. Sully Sullivan, M/M, Mike W., Multi, Post-Monsters Inc., monsters university - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket_Nebula_Shootingstar/pseuds/Rocket_Nebula_Shootingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ooh! We get to Find out whathapened to Mike after he jizzed all over his friends face! DUN, DUN, DUN! What's gunna happen next? Are Rocket and Tronamie going to befriend Mike and Sully?</p>
            </blockquote>





	RocketFiction: Rocket's Monster Fantasy, Chapter Two: The Secret Lust Of the Big Blue Furry Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaller! So, so sorry! I totally ment to post this the next day after my fist ever RocketFiction (fan fiction) but I have Nothing to use but my phone here and unfortunately when I picked up my phone and held it above me while I was laying down on the floor I accidentally pressed the exit out button... Oohgot so mad... Then I got sad. I even shed a few tears... :'( ... I tried again last night and decided to take a break and finally go to bed, cause that's like totally when I write some of these things, at like 3:00 Am in the morning, but yet again misfortune was bestowed upon my writers soul. My friend just had to call me at 9:00 am in the morning. You see for a smart phone my phone is rather quite dumb when it comes to knowing what I don't want. Stupid Phone! Bakka! Sorry, spoke Japanese there for a sec. No my tongue is not fluent! Wouldn't you like to know that. So after I ignore my friends phone call guess what happens. No not that, the freakin call logs me out of the website I was typing on and well that meant that I lost everything I wrote. So eventually I got around to writing it all over again for the freakin third time. Thankfully this time I finished it. YAY!!! SEX FOR EVERYONE!!!!! ENJOY!!!! If not I'll kill you, I just might actually do it this time. You never know when I might lose it...

"Uh- M-m-m-Mikey?... Wh-wha- what are... uh..." The big blue furry purple polka dotted monster quickly became speechless and started to babel. His face now forming a great big blush as he tried desperately to come up with an explanation as to why he was there. But he could not bring himself to think of one for his mind was too quickly being dominated by the thoughts of his secret sexual desires for Mike now popping up to the surface in full force. "S-Sul... what are you doing here?..." I-I-I-I ummmm.... uhhhh...... errr.... mmm...." It was too much, it was way too much. Sully could not and would not hold back his desire of his sexual fantasies becoming a reality. He had to fuck Mike now, his will gave him no choice. Sully lunged for Mike's scrawny little legs, gripping them tight in his paws. He gave Mike a moment's hard look, boring in to his eye with deep desire to fulfill his fantasy. Mike returned the look with a wistful gaze and twinkles in his eye, ready for Sully to claim him. After a moment Sully finally ripped Mike off of Tronamie's trunk of a cock. Sully inserted his purple furry cock into my ass hole then continued with kisses starting from Mike's neck all the way down to his penis, slipping his lips over it, minding not to scratch it with his monstrous teeth. He topped it off by grazing Mike gently with his paws, feeling him up. Mike started to let out moans of pleasure. "Mmmm! Mmmmmmmmmm!" Came from Sully. Sully kept a slow and steady pace humping mike blissfully. The two monsters enjoyed the passion of their love making for a good long moment. After a while Rocket and Tronamie joined in. Rocket landed his bodacious little hiney on to Mike's Green little rod taking Sully into his arms rubbing his back passionately and entering his mouth, tongue finding its way to Sully's. Sully returned the love. And Tronamie slid his tree trunk cock into Sully's hole starting to steadily thrust and grabbed a hold of Sully's tummy, fondling it with care. Moans, oohs, ahs, uhs, mmms, ohs and various other exclamations of words where said aloud as all four of them now fucked each other gracefully. They kept the same slow and steady pace as Sully did before with Mike. They lasted over two hours and a half before changing positions. Sully and Tronamie grab hold of each other. The two muscly and monsterly men furry and all positioned themselves, Sully laying himself on top of Tronamie, chest hair and furr grazing each other as Sully entered Tronamie, along with his mouth plunging his tongue deep into Tronamie's mouth finding his tongue colliding with it. Rocket grabbed hold of Mike, pulling him into his face while he planted his dick into Sully's furry tunnel. Rocket now sliding Mike's sticky dick into his mouth starting to pump back and forth. They continue to make sexual, lustful sounds into the night. They started off slow but then gradually picked up the pace going faster and then even faster. Not even an hour goes by and they all start to build up a sweat that soon becomes more dense and heavy. As they continue what builds up in there cracks, on their chest, in their tails and in their armpits and dripping down everywhere else, dripping off one another and on to someone else. The smacking sound of crotch ramming butt cheeks became more auditable and distinct. The smell of BO was strong in the air which only further intensified the lustful feelings towards each other. Their fucking speed was now in high gear. The bed had never experienced this much rumbling, rattling, shaking and tumbling before. Their love making was getting really intense. They switched places one last time. They all laid themselves down on their sides upon the bed. Tronamie's dick into Mike's ass and Sully's into Rocket's fun hole. Tronamie's and Sully's mouths and tongues again met as Rocket and Mike followed suit, ultimately it with Sully and Rocket facing Mike and Tronamie, creating a sex sandwich. The heat was really on now; it was steamer than a sauna in there. They were louder, wetter, and more rough then they had been all night before. The bed shook and shook until finally... it broke on them. But it did not feed them, for they continued on words in their sexual ventures of lusting. They lasted into early the next day lasting a total of 15 hours and 54 minutes. Exhausted, they all fell asleep together, happily resting in the comfort of their presence together. Late into the afternoon they all slowly awoke one by one, waiting for one another to wake before discussing what they were going to do next. Once everyone was up, drowsy as they might be, Rocket began to speak. "Good morning everybody." Rocket said playfully and drowsily at the same time with a sleepy smile. "So, let me first properly introduce myself and my love furffurry over here. My name is Hu-lishi Rocket Nebula Shootingstar The Epic and he's Tronamie Lightning Suppernova, my Husband." Tronamie lifts a hand "Hi everyone." "You guys seemed to have found your way into my world. You gotta tell me what your trick is latter. I'm just used to the old travel through in between rips of chronic space faster than the speed of light jutsu! It was incredible that you were able to step in here so easily, you just waltz in through the closet door! So as to where you are right now you are of course inside our house in the first place, which is then resided in Teccatron here, my world that I created. And where are you guys from?" Mike and Sully took a minute to process all of that of which Rocket just told them with whelmed looks on their faces. They slowly turned to face each other with puzzled expressions, having many questions come to mind. They turned back to face Rocket and Tronamie once again. Mike stated. "So what are you guys exactly? I mean, I mean- yeah..." Rocket began "Well, I'm kinda just me... Rocket is Rocket..." Rocket gave a big grin with his teeth, eyes closed and hand on the back of his neck, arm arched up into the air. "Well, I suppose if you have to put a label on it... I would be... an ultra been of sorts?...." Mike cocked an eyebrow and Sully raised his eyebrows with wide eyes of non-understanding. " Well, just think of me a being, well um... a super powerful person who can think of something and just make it a reality just by wanting it to be real. It's like that for me. And well that pretty much explains how I'm the one who created this world. Tee he." "Well um, that's cool..." Mike began again. "Um, wow. Okay that's actually pretty amazing. Wow, that is impressive my friend. That's real talent there if I do say so myself." "Thanks!" Rocket replied with the grin still on his face, hands now in his lap. "So uh, Rocket, is your hubby here a- uh... I mean, like you too? I mean is he the same as you. In power, I guess?" "Well um, no. He's, well mortal you might say. Of course I keep my life with my power just by loving him, and that's all that's needed." "Wow, really?" "Yes." "Wow, okay then." "But to answer your earlier question, Tronamie is a monster human hybrid." "Oh, that would explain his horns, saber teeth and tail on his seemingly human body, with the exception that he is larger than most humans." Sully chimed in. He continued. "So uh, is he like from our world or something?... We kinda live in a monster world and have doorways to the human world. Or a human world that is... " "Oh goody! That sounds fascinating! Uh... what's your world called?" "Uh, well, it doesn't really have name like yours does." "Oh Sully please. You could at the very least tell them the name of the planet we live on." "Oh Yeah. Hey, you’re right." "The name of our planet is Dreadmount." "That-name-sounds-awesome! I LOVE IT!" Rocket exclaimed in joy. "*He, he* Yeah, we think it sounds pretty awesome too." Mike replied. "But no, that's not the world my beloved came from. Or into for that matter, tee he." Mike and Sully looked confused for a moment but then got the joke eventually and then laughed along with Rocket and Tronamie. Do you get the joke? "No, my husband here came from a world called the Nethro. It's a place filled with monsters too, or as I consider them, other people. Just different species the humans." Rocket gave a warm and thoughtful smile. "And you are right to assume that there is more than one human world, because there is more than one. I am one to know that for a fact." "Oh" Sully and Mike both said now understanding. "So uh, hey I have one question. Why do you guys have two different last names?" Sully said." "Oh, that! Our last names are our last names. How we recognize ourselves as a family is simple. We have a family name. We're the Galaxies! And this is our home, welcome!" "Oh, that clears things up." "So... What do guys want to do now?" Tronamie said. "We'll um; I really don't know what I want to do next. How about you Sul? What do you want to do next?" Sully's stomach growled profoundly in a uttering roar. He gave a sheepish smile. "Okay, okay, it’s clear we need to eat break-fast first before we start our day." Rocket said in response. "Few! That sounds good to me!" "Sully said, Mike looking up to him with a smile. "I agree. (said Tronamie) let's eat! I call first dibbs!" "Oh no you don't, not if I have anything to do about it!" The two large hairy/furry monster men scrambled to get to the door first and continued through the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mike and Rocket just shook their heads and smiled as they followed after them, walking not running.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooooh Thank yoooooou soooooooooo muuuuuuuuuuch fooooooooooooooor reading my story!!!!! I love you! I Love you! I love you! Kiss, kiss, kiss! *mwa* I could just eat you up, but I won't, cuz as they say in the comic book, What? Of course we're not going to eat you! We're not that kind of monster! :D ♡♥♡ <3


End file.
